Messer Family Thanksgiving
by Miny23
Summary: Just an idea, i will perfect/continue if you all like it :
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys so this is a thanksgiving CSINY story. Hope you like it. Please comment and feel free to Pm me. I want to get this up before Thanksgiving so on with it lol ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Even though I wish I did :) The only character I own is Zoey and some of the other family in this story.

"Now Danny remember, No picking at the food till we all sit down to eat." Lindsay Messer reminded her husband as they drove to his mother's to help cook the Thanksgiving dinner.

"Lindsay don't worry about me ok, I'm a grown up." Danny told her looking in the rear view mirror at his 15 year old daughter Lucy in the back seat.

"Dad, I can see you looking at me." Lucy said looking up from her phone to her dad.

Danny smiled and continued the drive to his mom's.

`!#$%^&*()

Hearing a knock at the door Zoey Messer answered her door to see her youngest son, daughter in-law and granddaughter.

"Hi, Ma." Danny said kissing his mom's cheek.

"Hello, Daniel, Hi Lindsay." She said kissing her daughter in law on the cheek and giving her a hug..

"Hi Zoey." She said giving her mother in law a hug.

"And who is this young lady?" Zoey said giving her granddaughter a hug and kiss.

"Hi grandma. Have you been cooking already, smells like you've been cooking some cannolis." Lucy said taking her coat off hanging it on the hook joining all the other coats.

"I see you've gotten more like you're dad in the food sense department." Zoey joked to her granddaughter.

"Of course she has." Lindsay joked too.

~!#$%^&*()

"So Ma, what can I help with?" Danny asked drying his hands off.

"You can go outside and help your father and Louie fry the turkey. Just make sure we don't have a repeat of last year." She said.

"It was a measly little backyard fire, let it go Ma."

"A fire that nearly caught my house on fire and burned your father's eye brows off."

"Ok, you've got me there." Danny said leaving the kitchen.

"I always do." Zoey said turning back to her work.

~!#$%^&*()

Lucy was sitting at the table chopping vegetables for the stuffing. When her uncle walked in.

"There's my little chipmunk." He said patting her head.

"Uncle Louie, I'm not a chipmunk." She said still chopping.

"Oh, I'm sorry that's right, your to old for the pet names now." He said throwing his hands up.

"I thought you were going to help dad and grandpa with the turkey?" Lucy asked.

"I am. I'm just taking a break from it." Louie said getting a plastic cup from the stack filling it with punch then left.

~!#$%^&*()

Ok should I continue with it? Let me know please.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating. I wanted to get the rest of the story up by Thanksgiving day but, I was so busy never had a chance to write any more of the story but, here is the rest hope you like it.

I'm also thinking about doing a team going black friday shopping and all the ciaos and crazy things that happen on black friday. What do you all think about it? Let me know through PM or in your Review.

~!#$%^&*()

"So Lindsay. Tell me how's this pregnancy going for you?" Zoey asked while finishing up her table settings.

"Ok, a little bit easier then it was with Lucy." Lindsay said patting her belly.

"Well, that's good. Lucy, are you wanting a brother or sister?" Zoey asked her granddaughter.

"I don't know. It really don't matter to me." Lucy said.

~!#$%^&*()

Banging at the back door pulled Lindsay away from the conversation. She opened it and In came Louie and Danny carrying the turkey.

"Ma, where do you want this?" Danny asked.

"Just set it in the middle of the table for me dear." She replied.

They did so and Louie walked back out to the living room Danny taking a seat between Lindsay and Lucy.

"I'm surprised, you three got that done without causing a fire." Zoey said placing the last of the food on the table.

"yeah, well I told you it was a one time thing ma." Danny said putting his arm around Lindsay.

"You three said that last thanksgiving, then that christmas you burnt the pie in the oven and set the smoke detectors off because you fell asleep while watching the game on tv."

"Ok, ma we get that I burn holiday dinners." He said.

~!#$%^&*()

Everyone was sitting down eating and talking about their Christmas shopping plans.

"So, Lindsay are you going to go to some Black friday sales?" Zoey asked

"Actually.." She started but, Danny interrupted. "No she's not. Your not going to those hell stores."

"You remember what happened last year." He reminded her.

"What?" everyone asked at once.

"Last year, I went with mom and dad to a black friday sale to get Uncle Mac something. I got pushed down and trampled on. Sprung my wrist and dad got smacked in the face with an old ladies purse." Lucy said laughing at the memory.

"And with Lindsay being pregnant I don't want her going to stuff like that." Danny said.

"So, why don't you and Don go do it for me." Lindsay said smiling.

~!#$%^&*()

To be continued on, Black friday hell...

~!#$%^&*()

So what did you think let me know, I'll post the next story up soon.


End file.
